La familia Lawliet
by Hoshii Eater
Summary: Tres años despues de haber perdido contacto con aquel detective adicto al azúcar, ¿qué es lo que pasa cuando te vuelves a encontrar con el?, ¿y si vive en una enorme mansión?. Por cierto, cabe anunciar que el no esta solo
1. Un pequeño reencuentro

Me he decidido publicar un fic aqui, ya que en estos dias de ocio, ¿todo esta permitido, no?. Ademas de que en vez de estar payaseando en otras cosas prefiero hacer un fic. Este fic se me ocurrio, cuando pense: _"¿Qué color da si mezclas negro y cafe?" _y como no quize mezclarlos me dije: _"No lo se, amarillo, rojo, negro, blanco, cafe"_ y despues me di cuenta de que estaba pensando en los colores de los personajes de Death Note, rei como desquiciada y en un momento fugaz, tome una libreta y empeze a escribir como maniatica.

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata, unos tipos que seguramente nadan en dinero. Si me perteneciera, bueno seria todo Yaoi, Matsuda no seria tan imbesil y Light no seria Kira, pero como no me pertenece...

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic Shonen-ai, porque no soy muy buena escribiendo lemon. Si, claro que hay OoC y hay un OC, asi que bueno, pueden esperar algunas cosas extrañas. Ademas pense que en este capitulo seria conveniente que narrara Light, lo que quiero decir, es que yo no tengo una pespectiva perfeccionista como la de Light, asi que no quiero quejas si no es como esperaban un narracion de Light.

**Nota: **Los hipervinculos que puse, son para que se dieran una idea de los objetos y/o cosas que escribi. Ademas, no se preocuopen si tardo mucho en continuar, lo que sucede es que varias vece no tengo mucho tiempo de estar en la computadora, que es propiedad de mi hermano y el la necesita porque es Universitario. Pero todos mis fic los escribo en una libreta loca, asi que si los continuare.

**Dedicatoria: **Este fic, esta dedicado a **MXM's Holic**; porque es como una gran sensei y porque le encanta el Yaoi, **Tearlessx2**; porque ellos son mis dos mejores amigos HOMBRES y porque uno es mas que un amigo jejeje y a mi amiga del alma **Usaa-chan**; nee-san se encuentra en el hospital, ya que tuvo un accidente automovilistico, mañana ire a visitarla y espero que se recupere pronto, porque la extraño demasiado.

Sin mas que decir espero les guste. :3

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

Un pequeño reencuentro

Light Pov

* * *

Estos 2 años habían sido los mejores de mi vida.

Pero después, siguió siendo tan monótona y aburrida como siempre. Pensar que había conocido a uno de los 3 mejores detectives del mundo, en verdad estos tres detectives eran uno solo.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, solo 2 años, quizás sea mucho tiempo, pero para mi punto de vista, aun necesitaba más convivencia con aquel detective algo estrafalario, quien decía, que yo era su mejor amigo.

Si, solo_ mejor amigo_, no me basta con eso. El tiene un "algo" especial, ese "algo" hace que siempre este revoloteando en mi cabeza. Pero había pasado un año desde que habíamos perdido comunicación alguna. Y todo siguió igual, era como si nada hubiera pasado.

Poca gente aun recuerda la lucha que tuvieron L y Kira, quizás no es que no recuerde, quizás quieren olvidar aquellos asesinatos en masa y todos los problemas que hubo en Japón durante ese tiempo. Higuchi, aquel hombre que había conseguido la "Death Note", aquel que mataba gente sin despecho alguno, solo para conseguir el auge del Grupo Yotsuba.

L lo había capturado, L había ganado y la justicia prevaleció. Aquel detective y yo jamás nos volvimos a encontrar después de la captura de Higuchi.

Hasta hoy.

Aquel estrafalario detective me había hecho una llamada hace algunos días, me dijo que quería encontrarse conmigo en un parque a las 11:00 de la mañana. ¿Y qué hora era ahora mismo? Las 11:45, bien, quizás me dejo plantado. Pero esperare, así sean las 12 de la noche, lo esperare. ¿Por qué? Porque, lo quiero, me gusta y si, lo amo.

Suene extraño o algo de lo más común, me importa muy poco el famoso "que dirán". Es es simple producto de gente fría, sin sentimientos y, sin miedo a equivocarme, estúpida. ¡Pero claro! A la gente no le preocupan los recientes casos de pingüinos "gays" o de gatos o perros. Como si no fuera lo mismo, al fin y al cabo, todos somos animales, criaturas de la creación, quizás unos más evolucionados que otros, pero al fin, animales, algunos, en el doble sentido de la palabra.

El ruido de un motor me saco de mis cavilaciones, voltee la vista hacia la calle que estaba de lado derecho de donde estaba sentado en una banca incomoda de aquel parque, una flamante motocicleta negra era la productora del ruido.

Regrese la vista al suelo, ¿para qué mentir?, Ryuuzaki me había dejado plantado. Sentí como la sangre llegaba a mis pómulos, _"plantado"_, era la clásica frase que utilizaba una colegiala enamorada cuando _"su novio"_ cancelaba la cita. Sonreí. Era peor que una colegiala enamorada.

La mirada perdida que mantenía en el suelo se oscureció, una sombra tapaba la luz. Levante la cabeza

- Ryuu… - dije cuando levante la mirada, pero me calle al no ver a la persona que -con tanto anhelo- quería ver

Era una chica por cómo iba vestida y quizás la propietaria de la motocicleta negra ya que, traía un casco de igual color. Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura un poco raidos a propósito, una camiseta naranja y unos tenis tipo Vans.

- ¿Yagami Light?- me pregunto la chica

- Si - dije, aunque pareció más una pregunta que una afirmación

- Ven conmigo - me ordeno

- ¿Para qué? - pregunte, no le tendría confianza a alguien que ni siquiera muestra su cara - No puedo confiar en alguien que no conozco

- Bien, no quería llegar a esto, pero no tengo otra alternativa - que haría, ¿obligarme con una pistola?, busco en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, saco un pedazo de papel - toma - dijo dándome el pedazo de papel que en verdad era una fotografía - ¿conoces al propietario de esa letra?

La foto tenía un "L" mayúscula gótica… ¡Elle!

- Ryuu…Ryuuzaki - dije tartamudeando

- Bravo Einstein, ahora vámonos o te llevare a la fuerza - dijo y me hizo una seña para que me levantara, después me quito la foto de la mano y la volvió a guardar en su bolsillo trasero

Camino hacia la calle donde dejo su motocicleta, me levante de la banca y camine hacia la misma dirección. Cuando llegamos, me detuve a observar la motocicleta negra que, brillaba ante los rayos del Sol

- ¿Vamos a ir en eso? - dije señalando la motocicleta

- Eso, es una motocicleta y si iremos en la motocicleta - dijo subiendo a la motocicleta - ¿Acaso esperabas una limusina tan enorme que necesitarías otra limusina para dar una vuelta? - dijo con hastío mientras acomodaba su casco

- Quizás - con la forma de ser de L era lo menos que podría esperar

- Bueno, que mal que tus fantasías se vieron desechas, ahora sube - dijo y de pronto la motocicleta empezó a rugir

- Bien - subí con algo de torpeza a la motocicleta, aunque era algo amplia me sentía incomodo, ¿de dónde me sujetaría? - ¿Es inapropiado el pedirte…?

- ¿Qué?, sujetarte de mi cadera - dijo con burla en la voz - Esta bien puedes hacerlo, ya que iremos a todo motor, Jejeje

- Dios mío - dije mientras me sujetaba del cuerpo de la chica. Que confianza tan repentina y ni siquiera conozco su rostro

- Sujétate bien, Yagami-kun - quito el freno y arranco

Sentía el viento en mi cara, rectifico, sentía que el viento golpeaba bruscamente con mi cara. Íbamos a una velocidad increíble, demasiado rápida.

- ¿CUAL ES EL LIMITE DE VELOCIDAD EN ESTA CALLE? - grite la pregunta, era difícil que me oyera con tanto aire

- 70 YAGAMI-KUN - me respondió

- ¿Y A CUANTO VAMOS?

- A 110 YAGAMI-KUN - dijo mientras aceleraba un poco más, yo me aferre más a su cadera - AHORA VAMOS A 120 JAJAJA, ES HERMOSA LA SENSACION DE LIBERTAD

- ME QUIERO BAJAR

- NO SEAS LLORÓN YAGAMI-KUN, SOLO NOS QUEDA MEDIO KILOMETRO

- ENTONCES, HABLEMOS DE OTRA COSA. ¿COMO TE LLAMAS? - le dije mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza

- TODAVIA NO TE LO PUEDO DECIR… ¡OH!, ya llegamos - abrí los ojos y estábamos enfrente de un enorme portón plateado, con un "L" en el centro, detrás de el había un jardín enorme lleno de arboles, además una enorme mansión estaba más adelante del jardín, y cuando digo enorme es enorme

- ¿Cuándo nos detuvimos? - dije al no sentir el viento en la cara

- Tengo una habilidad para eso, Yagami-kun, Jejeje - dijo mientras volvía a acelerar, pero esta vez iba demasiado lento - Aquí estamos - el portón se abrió lentamente y nos dejo pasar, la chica acelero y volvimos a ir rápido

- Esto es enorme - dije mientras mis ojos contemplaban toda la extensión del jardín

- Tiene un campó de tenis, uno de golf, una cancha de basquetbol, una enorme piscina y varias cosillas más - me dijo, y cuando termino de hablar, llegamos a la puerta de la mansión

- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? - le pregunte

- Yo soy la arquitecta de esta pequeñez - dijo bajándose de la moto - ¿te sorprende?

- Un poco - dije y yo también baje

- Señorita, ya he llegado - dijo una voz familiar, los dos volteamos al mismo tiempo, era Watari el que hablaba

- Watari-sama - dijo la chica mientras corría a abrazar a Watari - Hace tanto

- Señorita, no me llame así por favor - dijo Watari

- ¿Entonces?, te llamo Watari-kun, Jejeje - dijo entre risas

- Como usted quiera. Guardare su motocicleta en el garaje, L viene en camino

- Gracias Watari, por cierto, ¿el está aquí? - pregunto mientras le daba la llave de la moto a Watari

- Si

- Una cosa más, podrías poner, tu sabes un poco de…

- Lo hare señorita

- Gracias - dijo haciendo una reverencia

- Yagami-san, me da gusto el volver a verlo

- Igualmente Watari - dije haciendo una reverencia

Watari se llevo la motocicleta y desapareció de nuestras vistas, de pronto las enormes puertas de la mansión se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a aquel chico que tanto deseaban mis ojos volver a contemplar, L.

A cada lado suyo aparecieron sus sucesores, el rubio y el albino, aunque creo que faltaba el pelirrojo. El rubio comía una barra de chocolate, el albino llevaba un robot en una mano, mientras que L solo se limitaba a sonreír

De pronto la chica se quito el casco, casi pareció un comercial de L' Oréal, la chica era pelinegra y llevaba un extraño peinado, una capa de su cabello corto y algo desordenada, mientras que el resto de su cabello se unía en una coleta que llegaba hasta el final de su espalda. L sonrió más al verla. El rubio tenía una cara confusa y el albino, aunque inmutable como siempre, tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡¡OTO-SAN!! - grito la pelinegra quien corrió a abrazar a L…esperen…Oto-san… ¿Oto-san?

¿¿¡¡OTO-SAN!!??

* * *

Hasta aqui nos quedamos, espero les guste.

Nos vemos luego

Hoshii Eater


	2. Un pequeño reencuentro Mello Pov

Solo subo este capitulo para que se den una pequeña idea de la que ocurre del otro lado

El **Disclaimer**, la** Nota** y la** Dedicatoria **estan en en capitulo anterior, pienso que seria muy problematico volver a hacer todo jejeje.

Sin nada mas que decir, disfruten. y subi esto seguido xP

* * *

Capitulo 1:

Un pequeño reencuentro

Mello's Pov

* * *

Hace 1 año que capturamos a Kira, hace medio año que L nos adopto como sus hijos, a sus 3 sucesores. Nos habíamos mudado a una mansión enorme, casi tan grande como _Neverland_. Pero eso no era lo que más atraía mi atención. Yo sabía desde un principio que Matt era una persona extraña. Cuando ambos teníamos 12 años empezó a mandar cosas por correo, mandaba chocolates Suizos, Americanos, Ingleses, rellenos de chocolate blanco, con almendras, con chispas, con nueces. ¡De todos! Era un calvario eterno para mi, ver tanto chocolate en una caja y que al final, ¡LOS MANDARA POR _FedEx Express_! No podía ni siquiera olerlos porque Matt se ponía como una fiera. Y ahora que tenemos 17 años aun lo hace. ¡¡CINCO AÑOS MANDANDO CHOCOLATE!! Pero eso no era todo.

Matt había estado raro estos días.

Matt ya no era MI Matt.

¡Si, MI Matt!

Ya no era el Matt de siempre, ahora era el Matt de Near, el Matt regala chocolates, el Matt que ya no termina sus videojuegos.

Había algo raro en el pelirrojo. A veces se la pasaba un día entero en la recamara de Near, ¡UN DÍA ENTERO!, solo salía para regresar a su habitación y decía: _"Buenas noches Near-chan" _y la pelusa respondía: _"Buenas noches Matt-kun"._ ¡¿Chan?! ¡¿Kun?!

Eso me daba muy mala espina.

¡Oh, pero aun hay más!

Hoy Matt esta singularmente feliz, ha tenido una sonrisa estúpida toda la mañana. En el desayuno, tenia aquella sonrisa estúpida, cuando fumo un cigarrillo sus labios estaban en una sonrisa. Y cuando no encontró el cargador de la PSP todavía sonreía. Ahora mismo está buscando el cargador de la PSP y sigue sonriendo

¡¡ES DEMASIADO EXTRAÑO!!

- Chicos, es hora de ir a la recibir a nuestros invitados - dijo L, ha estado esperando a Light y a una persona que no conozco

Me levante del sillón en donde estaba sentado, metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y saque una barra de chocolate, la destapa para poder darle un mordisco.

- Ahora voy L, solo déjame encontrar el cargador de la PSP - dijo Matt quien estaba arrodillado, buscando el cargador en el suelo

- Esta bien, solo apresúrate - dijo L mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillo y caminaba hacia las escaleras - Mello, Near vamos

La pelusa se levanto del suelo y tomo un robot. Ambos seguimos a L hacia las escaleras. Cuando mi pie iba a tocar el primer escalón, voltee a ver a Matt, que ahora buscaba debajo del sillón

- Perro, apúrate - le dije mientras mordía el chocolate

- Ahora voy Mello - dijo, volteo a verme y me saco la lengua

Deje que mi pie tocara el escalón y seguí avanzando. Ahora que todos éramos "hijos" de L, todos nos llevábamos bien, yo discutía muy pocas veces con la pelusa y bueno, Matt y Near tomaron mucha confianza entre ellos. Suspire.

- Oye Near - le dije al albino que estaba un escalón delante de mí

- ¿Si? - pregunto mientras llegábamos a la vuelta de la escalera

- ¿No te da curiosidad saber quién es la persona que espera L aparte de Light? - le pregunte

- ¡Oh es verdad! - dijo sorprendido

- ¿Qué?

- Tu tampoco sabes quién es, no lo recordaba - dijo volteándome a ver y sonrió

¡Uhg! Aquellas sonrisas que daba Near, solían ser espeluznantes aunque en verdad el demostraba alegría, la felicidad nunca llegaba a sus ojos y en vez de una sonrisa de felicidad, parecía una sonrisa maquiavélica…esperen…¡¡¿YO TAMPOCO SE QUIEN ES?!!

- ¡Qué quieres decir con eso pelusa! - le grite mientras ambos apresurábamos el paso para alcanzar a L

- Je, ya lo veras - dicho esto Near y yo corrimos hacia la puerta de entrada

- Muy bien chicos, ya vienen - dijo L con una sonrisa, definitivamente estas no asustaban tanto como las de Near

Nos posicionamos a cada lado del detective, entonces, se abrio la puerta de par en par, dejando que entrara toda la luz del exterior. Ahí se encontraban Light y una persona que traía un casco de motociclista. La persona se quito el casco, permitiendo ver que era una chica pelinegra, sonrió y L amplio mas su sonrisa. Near sonreía como antes y yo solo estaba confundido. ¿Una chica?

- ¡¡OTO-SAN!! - grito la chica mientras corría a abrazar a L

¿Oto-san?

Acaso L tiene hijos, nosotros lo somos, pero solo adoptivos

- Me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo - dijo L mientras correspondía el abrazo

- Oto-san te he extrañado tanto - dijo separándose de L y volteando a ver al albino - Near - dijo sorprendida - ¡Near! - fue hacia la pelusa y lo abrazo

- Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver - dijo el albino mientras también abrazaba a la chica, después se separaron y ambos sonrieron

- ¡Light-kun! - dijo L al darse cuenta de la presencia de Light

- Pensé que no nos volveríamos a ver - dijo Light sonriendo

- Te equivocaste Light-kun - L bajo el escalón que separaba la entrada del suelo y se puso a lado de Light, le extendió la mano y ambos se saludaron

- L ya vine, al fin de cuentas no pude encontrar el cargador de la PSP - todos volteamos en dirección de donde provenía aquella voz, era Matt

- T-tu - tartamudeo la chica

Matt la miro y ambos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente

- ¿Tu? - dijo Matt

- Ma-Mail Jeevas - dijo la chica mientras observaba detenidamente a Matt

¿Se conocen?

Mire a Near y me estaba viendo.

Ahora en verdad sonreía de una manera maquiavélica.

* * *

Bueno aqui esta :D

**Aclaraciones:**

Para quien no lo sepa _Neverland _es la supermegaenorme-mansion en donde vivia Michael Jackson

Y _FeedEx Express _es una empresa de correos de E.U.A. y se envian paquetes

Sin mas, me despido

Hoshii Eater

P.D.: Ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que los hipervinculos que puse no aparecieron jejeje, pero si se quieren dar una idea del peinado de la chica -aun no revelare el nombre- busquen en Google: Sunao Fujimori de Sukisyo, es el pelirrosado, asi es el peinado de la chica :P


	3. Ellos necesitan explicaciones

**Despues de haberme perdido en el camino de la vida xD, regrese con el capitulo; bueno este es largo porque tiene demasiadas explicaciones jejeje Bueno la dedicatoria del dia de hoy es super especial, ¡¡PARA MI HERMOSO SEME, MI MEJOR AMIGO, EL LOCO QUE A VECES PARECE QUE SE METE UN POCO DE PASTO FELIZ (XD), POR QUE EL 30 DE ABRIL FUE SU PUMPLEAÑOS JAJAJA, Y SE INFARTO CUANDO LO LLEVAMOS AL SALON AUDIOVISUAL Y SE ENCONTRO CON EL PASTEL QUE EL DESEBABA PARA SU PUMPLEAÑOS (uno que le regalaron a Lauri de The Rasmus en su pumple), A SI ES SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, MI MATTY-KUN!! Waaaa, porque sabe que es el mas chibi del grupillo, por eso lo queremos todos e igualmente para ¡¡LA LOCA DE Usaa-chan QUE YA SALIO DEL HOSPITAL!!, wiiiiiii, la extrañabamos xD**

**Sin mas idiotes que decir...¡¡disfruten!!**

* * *

Capitulo 2:

Ellos necesitan explicaciones

* * *

- T-tu - tartamudeo la chica

Matt la miro y ambos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente

- ¿Tu? - dijo Matt

- Ma-Mail Jeevas - dijo la chica mientras observaba detenidamente a Matt

Ambos adelantaron un paso, acortando la distancia de separación.

Un paso más.

Otro.

Al final, los dos corrieron para poder abrazarse

-¡¡Matty, hace ya tanto!! - dijo la chica efusivamente mientras abrazaba a Matt

- ¡¡T-chan, lo veo y no lo creo!! - decía el pelirrojo apretujando a la chica

Near le dedicaba una sonrisa -un tanto extraña- a Mello. Sonreía de una forma torcida y sus labios se articularon para hablarle mudamente a Mello. _"El tampoco lo sabía". _Fue lo que pudo entender el rubio.

- ¿No te sientes celoso? - susurro Light al oído de L

El castaño se había adentrado a la mansión y las puertas se cerraron tras él.

- Podría decir que estas en lo correcto - dijo L mientras le sonreía a Light - Pero siempre estuve comunicándome con ella

- Pero no estuvo a punto de llorar cuando te vio - dijo el castaño, picando un poco la paciencia de L

- Buen punto - finalizo L, mientras Light, con mucha confianza, le pasaba un brazo por lo hombros

Matt y la chica se separaron. La pelinegra se acerco al oído del pelirrojo y por el rabillo del ojo, miro a cierto rubio que la fulminaba con la mirada

- ¿Falta preguntar si es aquel rubio sexy de mirada matadora? - pregunto la chica mientras reía un poco

Matt se sonrojo ante aquella pregunta, pero asintió débilmente

- _Believe it or not_ - rio la chica al mencionar el eslogan de aquel programa estadounidense

La pelinegra fue hacia donde estaba el rubio, quien masticaba un poco de chocolate

Al estar frente a frente, Mello alzo una ceja. La chica miro a Matt y repitió la acción del rubio. El pelirrojo sonrió inocentemente

- Podríamos pasar a la sala - dijo L - Allá podrás presentarte y expresar todo lo que pienses sobre cualquiera de nosotros - el detective agrego lo ultimo al notar las miradas de los menores

- Bien - dijo la muchacha

Todos se dirigieron a las escaleras para subir a la sala. Iban platicando por parejas; L y Light, Matt y la chica (por lo visto una amiga muy, muy conocida) y Near con Mello, el primero recibiendo reclamos del segundo

- ¡Cotonete bastardo, porque no habías mencionado nada! - decía Mello agitando los brazos en el aire, como niño pequeño

- No preguntaste - dijo Near calmadamente

- Pero debiste decirme siquiera que era una conocida de Matt - Near estuvo a punto de contestar, pero Mello siguió - Y sé muy bien que sabias que conocía a Matt, me matabas con esa sonrisa de _"yo sé todo, jajaja" - _dijo Mello, imitando la voz del albino

Mello volteo la cara, tratando de ignorar a la pequeña persona blanca que caminaba a lado de el

- Si supieras lo que vendrá después - susurro Near, cuidando de que Mello no lo ollera

**Mientras tanto, en la conversación del pelirrojo con la chica…**

- Dime Matt, aun tienes en mente aquel plan, porque por lo visto no has avanzado nada - dijo la chica, mientras seguían a los demás y subían las escaleras

- Necesito ejecutar el plan lo antes posible, pensé que jamás volvería a verte, por eso me había rehusado a hacer algo - contesto Matt, sacando un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su pantalón y encendiéndolo

- Idiota, entonces, si jamás nos hubiéramos reencontrado ¿te hubieras quedado de brazos cruzados y te hubieras muerto solo, triste y pensando que jamás hiciste algo bueno en tu miserable vida?

- Jamás lo había visto desde ese punto - Matt le dio una calada a su cigarrillo - Yo había dejado un poco de autoestima en mi forma de pensar, pero creo que tienes razón

- Siempre

Antes de lo esperado, ya se encontraban en la sala. Cada quien tomo asiento, excepto la pelinegra, L miro con reproche a Matt, indicándolo que tirara ese cigarrillo lo antes posible. A L le desagradaba demasiado ese olor a tabaco, sentía que inundaba el sabor de sus dulces y nada sabia igual

- Bueno, en verdad no sé como comenzar esto, en primera, quien debería presentarnos seria Oto-san, pero al notar que está muy indispuesto o con demasiada flojera como para atreverse a hacerlo, tendré que presentarme yo misma - la pelinegra le echo una mirada a L, quien solo le sonrió - Pero tendrás que ayudarme - le dijo la chica a L, este asintió

La chica rodo los ojos, recordando algo obvio

- Esto es algo tedioso, he hecho esta presentación 4 o 5 veces, ¿Qué no lo puedes hacer tu?

L negó con la cabeza y la pelinegra suspiro

- Nombre…, nombre…., lo cierto es que en toda mi vida no he tenido un nombre verdadero, la gente con la que he trabajado suele ser un poco inepta y no pide actas de nacimiento, ni siquiera revisan los documentos para saber si son falsificados o no - suspiro de nuevo - Pero según mi acta de nacimiento mas reciente y oficialmente "legal" - dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos - Me llamo: Tomoki Lawliet - dijo haciendo una seña con la mano, saludando como si se acabara de conocer con todos

- Tommi - dijo L, dando a conocer el alias de su "hija"

- Tengo 16 años, me gusta cualquier tipo de música…

- A excepción del reggaetón - dijo Mat

- Exacto, he trabajado demasiado en mi vida, conocí a Watari cuando tenía un año, a los 8 años conocí a Near y a L, a los 11 conocí a Matt. Probé un poco la teoría de "La vuelta al mundo en 80 días", para ser exacta me han arrestado 49 veces

Mello rio

- Lo creas o no rubiecito

- En verdad son 50 - agrego Near

- Si - dijo la chica de una manera extraña, haciendo las cuentas de sus arrestos - Hice algunos jingles para comerciales, cree todas las estúpidas canciones del disco de Misa-Misa, odio con todas mis fuerzas a esa rubia… vaya, no se me acurre nada más. ¿Alguna pregunta? - dijo con cara de aburrimiento

- ¿Cómo conociste a Watari? - pregunto Matt

Tommi casi fulmina con la mirada a Matt. El pelirrojo sonrió maliciosamente

- Idiota - suspiro la pelinegra

- Lo primero que debemos aclarar, es que yo no soy el padre de Tommi - dijo L y un sonoro suspiro salió de los labios de Light - En verdad somos hermanos

Light y Mello abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, aunque cabe decir que el castaño se encontraba más tranquilo al averiguar que el detective no había utilizado su ADN

- Bueno, como la mayoría sabe, L entro al Wammy's House cuando tenía 12 años, Watari había hecho la posible para llevarlo a ese orfanato al saber sobre su intelecto; aunque en verdad él tuviera padres. 2 meses después de que L se fuera al Wammy's, nuestra madre se embarazo y de ahí naci, pero cuando yo tenía un año, mis padres y yo sufrimos un accidente automovilístico, se suponía que los tres íbamos en ese coche, pero como desde pequeña siempre fui algo traviesa e inteligente se me ocurrió salirme del carro cuando había un semáforo en rojo, dos calles después, ocurrió el accidente. Recuerdo que antes de que pasara eso, me puse a llorar, sentía que algo estaba mal y no fue el hecho de ver alejarse a mis padre, en verdad, lo único que sentí fue un dolor en el pecho, yo sabía que algo iba a pasar - Tommi suspiro y cerró los ojos, conteniendo una lagrima que quería escapar - Deambule alguna horas en la calle…

El rubio y el castaño alzaron una mano

- Genial, me interrumpen en la parte que más importa - susurro Tommi, lo bastante bajo para que ninguno de los presentes la oyera - ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Sabias caminar en ese entonces? - pregunto Light algo sorprendido

- ¡Hey, soy una chica genio, lo bastante inteligente como para caminar y hablar antes de tiempo! - replico la pelinegra

- ¿Cómo es que recuerdas todo eso? - pregunto Mello

- ¿Alguna vez ha escuchado de la memoria a largo plazo o MPL? - pregunto la chica y Mello asintió - Ahí está tu repuesta

Tommi inspecciono la sala, Matt jugaba con la PSP, Near jugaba con el robot que traía en la mano y L comía un pastel de fresas, sacado de quien sabe donde

Suspiro.

Light y Mello eran los únicos que prestaban atención

- Como iba diciendo - carraspeo, haciendo notar su presencia - Al estar caminando por las calles, tropecé con una señora. Ella era una corresponsal de guerra, pero por casualidad pasaba por ahí y se dio cuenta del choque, llamando al noticiero donde trabajaba; me pregunto que porque lloraba, yo le había dicho que esos señores que había chocado eran mis padres. Aun después de tantos años no sé si fue porque se conmovió de mi o porque se sintió algo de responsabilidad, - suspiro - el caso es que ella me llevo a su casa y me hospedo ahí. Wanda, así se llamaba aquella amable señora. El caso es que, ella cuido de mí, me trato como si yo fuera su hija, ya que era soltera. Como aun no estaba registrada, me llamo Akira. Y para que todo esto encaje en como conocí a Watari; Wanda conocía a Watari, un día Watari fue a visitar a Wanda, pero ella se había ido y fui yo quien recibió a Watari. Cuando Wanda llego a casa, Watari le ofreció que yo fuera al Wammy's de Winchester. Ella acepto, pero fui trasladada al Wammy's de Londres, ya que aunque era muy inteligente, era muy joven. Watari siempre estuvo al pendiente de mí, ya que Wanda era una de su mejor amiga y le prometió que se haría cargo de mí. Fin - dijo sonriente la pelinegra mientras Mello y Light la miraban algo entretenidos

- Memoria a largo plazo - dijo Mello

- Quizás te suene algo estúpido pero, solo recuerdo desde el punto en que me baje de aquel auto, saque mis conclusiones al ver el automóvil destruido - dijo seriamente Tommi

Light la miro con un poco de desconfianza, pero cambia su forma de verla; L no era tan tonto como para dejarse llevar, el necesitaba sus pruebas para poder confiar en alguien. Y hablando de L…

- ¿Cómo conociste a L y al albino? -pregunto Light

- Me llamo Near - dijo el mencionado

- Vaya, les encanta hacerme hablar - Tommi se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en un sillón que tenia a lado - Iba a cumplir 8 años, recuerdo que me encontraba en la clase de Alemán, nos estaban enseñando a decir Familia y todas las palabras que fueran semánticas a esa. En verdad no le prestaba mucha atención a esa clase ya que, Watari me había enseñado alemán y otras lenguas; el maestro dijo _"hermano"_ y yo comencé a pensar en las posibilidades de tener más familia, una imagen cruzo por mi cabeza; salí del salón y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Hable con Linda una ex-sucesora de L, aunque en ese tiempo seguía siendo una candidata. Mi amistad con ella no es muy grande, pero yo había aportado muchas cosas en su Banco de Favores (1), así que le hable de la imagen que cruzo por mi cabeza, en verdad era una especie de dibujo, ella es una dibujante muy buena y pudo hacer un retrato hablado y me mando el dibujo por fax. Después de recibir el fax, metí algunas cosas necesarias en una mochila y salte por la ventana para salir del Wammy's - la pelinegra sonrió - Tenía prohibido salir del Wammy's y no sé cuantos policías me buscarían hasta debajo de las piedras y bla bla bla, pero salí sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Busque en algunos lugares sobre aquel dibujo, no encontré nada que fuera de utilidad, así que decidí buscar en Internet. Al poner la imagen en el internet, descubrí que la persona que estaba en el dibujo era Elle Lawliet - el mencionado alzo la vista y le sonrió a la pelinegra, Tommi le devolvió la sonrisa

- Los muy ignorantes de la CIA pusieron en sus archivos toda la información que tenían sobre mí, y Tommi, que al igual que Matt, es una grandiosa hacker, se metió en los archivos de la CIA - L había comenzado a hablar y Tommi pudo tomarse un respiro - Estuve trabajando en un caso con la CIA, pero nuestra atención se vio desviada cuando Near se dio cuenta de que había alguien espiándonos, ese día lo había llevado conmigo a las instalaciones privadas de la CIA, ese sería su primer caso, aunque termino siendo una muy diferente

Mello bufo molesto

Matt y Tommi rieron

- Al parecer alguien investigaba solo a L, pero esa persona era muy inteligente y eliminaba cualquier pista que pudiera llevarnos a su paradero - dijo Near, sin hacer expresión alguna, aunque sus ojos brillaban de felicidad - Aunque, nos hizo una coartada; para llegar a los archivos de la localización de las instalación de la CIA se necesita una contraseña privada, yo me había encargado de cambiar el programa y con cualquier palabra que pusieran de contraseña, serviría para entrar. Rastreamos toda la información que obtuvimos cuando ella entro a los archivos, ya que nosotros siempre estuvimos alertas sobre algún indicio que mostrara que alguien hackeaba a la CIA

- Yo pienso que Tommi era una cracker y no una hacker - agrego Matt, pulsando ferozmente los botones de la PSP

- Estas en lo cierto Matt-chan - Near volteo a ver a Mello, este le dedico una mirada sádica

- Cuando llegamos al lugar de donde provenía la señal, que era un pequeño apartamento, entramos por la fuerza; nos sorprendió mucho el hecho de encontrarnos a una pequeña niña pelinegra de 8 años, el apartamento era demasiado pequeño, ni siquiera había espacio para una computadora… ¿Recuerdas lo que paso? - dijo L mirando a Tommi

- Como olvidarlo - Tommi sonrió

_**o*o*o*Flash Back*o*o*o**_

Mi puerta cayó al suelo estruendosamente. Voltee la cara para ver a mis visitantes, deje mi PSP a un lado del sillón en donde estaba sentada y me levante

- Los estaba esperando - le dije al grupo de 5 personas que se encontraban sobre la puerta derribada - Aunque no pensé que mostrarían su cara, L y N, o debería decir Elle Lawliet y Nate River - dije con una sonrisa que seguramente asusto a esos dos

- Así que en verdad no estaba equivocado - dijo Near - Tú eras la hacker, aunque cometiste tu error

- No pequeño albino, no soy tan estúpida, fue demasiado sencillo entrar a los archivos del disco duro de la CIA, lo admito; pero sabía que para saber su localización seria mucho más complicado - camine hacia ellos - Sabia desde un principio que me encontraría con un programa anti-bot, algo tonto para la CIA, después me encontraría con un Firewall algo débil, era demasiado predecible y ¡por Dios! Esa cosa de la contraseña, al principio me deje llevar un poco, la CIA había eliminado todas las expectativas buenas que tenía sobre ellos; y bueno, la contraseña seria tonta, pero la CIA también lo había sido: bananas. Jejeje, ahora dime, ¿Quién fue el que cometió su error?

- ¿Cuantos años tienes? - me pregunto Near

- Los mismos que tu, no eres el único

- ¿Por qué querías información sobre la CIA? - hablo por fin L

- Te sonara un poco extraño, pero no quería información sobre la CIA, quería información tuya, Lawliet-kun - le sonreí, una persona se interpuso entre L y yo

- ¿Qué quieres de el? - aquella voz era la de un hombre, me había sonado algo familiar

- Quítate si no quieres - levante la cabeza - salir herido - pero me sorprendí al ver a la persona que se encontraba enfrente de mí - ¿Watari? - después sonreí, quizás Elle, el maravilloso detective, era el protegido que Watari, del que me había hablado una vez alguna vez

- ¿Maki?

- ¿Sorprendido? Jejeje

- ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Qué es lo que tienes en contra de L?, ¿Acaso quieres matarlo? - me pregunto Watari algo nervioso

- Ese no es mi propósito - rei un poco - Yo no soy Beyond Birthday - L, Near y Watari se sorprendieron, yo saque el dibujo que Linda me había hecho y se lo enseñe a L - Creo…creo, que tú podrías ser mi hermano

- Yo no tengo hermanos o hermanas - replico L

- Piensa, solo…solo has tus cálculos, tal y como yo lo hice

L medito por uno segundos y después sonrió placenteramente. Yo seguía con la cabeza gacha y triste

- Hay una pequeña posibilidad, mis padres no son tan ancianos - L rio

- No eran - dije débilmente

- ¿Qué? - pregunto L, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que él me había escuchado - Acaso…no, no puede ser… ¿mu-murieron?

- Si

Esa vez fue la primera y quizás la última, en que vi a L descontrolarse por completo; tomo a Watari de la solapa de su saco y lo alzo

- ¿Por qué?… ¿por qué Watari?, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

_**o*o*o*End Flash Back*o*o*o**_

- Bueno, para no hacerles largo el cuento, le conté a L todo sobre el accidente, sobre Wanda y cuando Watari me ofreció ir al Wammy's. -Tommi abrazo a L y Light miro sorprendido a el detective, quizás el fuera una de las dos únicas personas que vio a L perder la paciencia - Después de aquello, Watari recibió una bofetada de parte de L; entonces L decidió llevarme con él al Wammy's de Winchester, aunque me hizo algunas pruebas de sangre, Oto-san no es muy confiado que digamos. Me hice muy buena amiga de Near; le agradecí a Linda cuando me la encontré en el Wammy's…Mmmm, veamos ¿Qué más?, ¡Oh si claro!, cuando cumplí los 10 abandone el Wammy's, Jejeje, a L no le gustaba la idea, pero yo tenía muchas cosas que hacer, mejor dicho, muchas cosas sin terminar me esperaban allá afuera. Yo mantenía contacto con L. - la pelinegra repentinamente rodo los ojos - Cuando ocurrió lo del caso Kira, L mando a docenas de policías para que yo me quedara en el lugar donde estaba, recuerdo que fue a vacacionar a Leipzig, Alemania. No podía ir a tomar un café a gusto y mis vacaciones en Alemania se volvieron una estadía temporal. Después del caso Kira, Oto-san me impuso un reto, construir una casa perfecta para él y para mi, literalmente me obligaba a regresar a lado del. Y bueno aquí estoy. Fin - Tommi suspiro y le dio un beso en la frente a L

- Me caes mucho mejor que antes- comento Mello

Matt le puso pausa al juego de su PSP y alzo la vista hacia Mello, después sus ojos se posaron en Tommi

- ¿Por? - hablo Tommi

- Bueno, fuiste la primera persona que venció a Near intelectualmente, además de que eres una chica - Tommi sonrió, Mello bajo la cabeza - Y… bue-bueno, ¿Cómo conociste a Matt? - pregunto Mello algo apenado - Fue en una pelea, en algún caso o algo parecido

Matt abrió los ojos sorprendido

- Yo lo sabia - susurro Tommi para sí - No tiene nada que ver con cosas de acción

La pelinegra miro a Matt, este le sonrió, estaba preparado para la primera fase del plan

* * *

**Bueno el nombre de la OC es inspirado en "Tommi" de Digimon Frontier, se que el que lleva el nombre es un chico, pero yo nunca sigo las reglas xD, el nombre Hoshi es de niños, asi que bueno xD**

**(1) Banco de Favores: Segun en lo que me acuerdo, significa que tu vas ayudando a una persona a conseguir cosas para ser mas grande en la vida, no importa si mientes o haces algo malo, pero esa persona te tiene que devolver el favor cuando tu lo necesites, ya que si no la hundiras en su propia fama XD**

**Se me olvido escribir que la dedicatoria igual es para mi ¡¡KOIBITO!! y para ¡¡HOLIC-SENSEI!! xD, es que ando media loca, porque porfin estaran en mis manos los tomos de Gravitation y como dijo un anime shonen-ai que no recuerdo su nombre : "Me causa tanto placer que es como sentir una ereccion" jajajaja aunque yo no tengo pene xD jejejeje, pero tampoco es como para que de la emocion me heche un orgasmo xD jajajaja bueno creo que me largare**

**xD Biie**

**Hoshii**


	4. Lo que pasó en Las Vegas

**Bueno, yo aqui, solo les dejo este corto capitulo porque estamos en examen y necesito echarle muchas ganas, ya que lo que saque en la prueba, es lo que me pondran en la boleta, tipos bastardos ¬¬, no lo subia antes porque me distraia demasiado! con Hetalia, y con el Ova 2 de Ikuo Irukoi Romantan (se los recomiendo) y ahora estoy viendo Sensitive Pornography, o como sea que se escriba xD, y lo estoy viendo sin sensura! me distrae mucho mas *ains*...asi que porfin pude terminar xB lol lol**

**Este va especialmente para la hermosa de Holy-chan *aplausos del publico enloquecido* que no me gusta su actitud deprimida, tu sabes que eres una ficker muy buena, no tengas esa mania de bajarte la autoestima, porque recuerda que siempre tendras a tus locos amigos mexicanos xD, para apoyarte, porque vales 10000000 :D, por favor, se feliz y trata de dar tu mejor esfuerzo porque tu eres mi sensei y si mi sensei esta deprimida yo igual lo estare, ya que gracias a ti me anime a escribir esta excusa de fic xD, lo siento, pero es verdad :D jujuju, asi que ya sabes :D se feliz y no te desanimes, somo humanos y todo el mundo se equivoca...en especial yo xD**

**Sin mas... disfruten mucho :D**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 3:

Lo que pasó en Las Vegas...No se quedo en Las Vegas

* * *

-Y… bue-bueno, ¿Cómo conociste a Matt? - pregunto Mello algo apenado - Fue en una pelea, en algún caso o algo parecido

Matt abrió los ojos sorprendido

- Yo lo sabia - susurro Tommi para sí - No tiene nada que ver con cosas de acción

La pelinegra miro a Matt, este le sonrió, estaba preparado para la primera fase del plan

- Veras, en un principio odie a Matt - el aludido le dirigió una mirada a la pelinegra y ambos rieron un poco, recordando como paso todo - Y ni siquiera lo conocí en algún caso o pelea de la que me pueda sentir orgullosa, no, fue en una convención

- ¿Otaku? -pregunto Mello

- Otaku - afirmaron Matt y Tommi

- Mmmm, bueno, si mi mente no me falla, estábamos en una convención en Las Vegas… ¿fue en Las Vegas, Matt?

- Si, si fue en Las Vegas

- Como iba diciendo, fue en una convención, esto paso antes de que cierta persona me tuviera atrapada en Alemania, cuando cumplía mis inocentes 11 años, viaje a Nevada, me hospede en un hotel y viajando por internet descubrí que había una convención en Las Vegas, como fiel Otaku, decidí ir para allá. Vas tu pelirrojo

- Bueno, yo… en verdad no tenía nada interesante que hacer, tenia 12 y Watari me había regalado unas vacaciones, se suponía que iba a Las Vegas a saciar un poco mi vicio con las apuestas - Near estuvo a punto de hablar - Lo sé Near, sé que no podía apostar por ser menor de edad, pero siempre hay bares clandestinos, ¿acaso nunca has ido a Las Vegas? - Near negó con la cabeza - Tenía bastante dinero en mis bolsillos y aun seguía aburrido, mi Nintendo DS se había quedado en el hotel donde me hospedaba. No tenía ganas de regresar pronto al hotel así que camine un rato, cuando vi un enorme anuncio arriba de un edificio "Vegacon" y afuera había muchas personas haciendo cosplay y todo eso, me llamo mucho la atención y decidí entrar - le quito la pausa a su juego de la PSP y siguió presionando los botones, dándole a entender a Tommi que era su turno

- Y bueno, pasadas algunas horas, iban a dar exactamente las 8 de la noche, choque con cierto pelirrojo despistado…venia comiendo unos panecitos al vapor rellenos de carne y yo en ese entonces era vegetariana

- Jajajaja es como si hubiera sido ayer, como venia comiendo el panecillo, no me di cuenta por donde caminaba, me tropecé y sin querer apreté el panecillo, provocando que toda la carne saliera de este y fuera a dar justamente en la cara de Tommi - ambos rieron sonoramente - Si, pero fue como echarle agua bendita al diablo, jeh, porque se desato la fiera

- Después levante del suelo a Matt y lo golpee, luego el me golpeo y yo lo volvía a golpear, jeje, pero después de una ronda de golpes más violentos, no sacaron a patadas de la convención, y lo digo literalmente

- Creo que luego nos presentamos, le dije que haría lo posible para que olvidara ese suceso tan desastroso, ambos estábamos de vacaciones y no queríamos tener un recuerdo tan disparatado - hablo Matt

- Le dije que tenía que darme una caja de chocolates por cada gramo de carne del panecillo, - Matt se levanto del sillón y fue hacia su cuarto - hicimos los cálculos y en total eran 60 gramos de carne. - Mello se sorprendió al darse cuenta de algo - Yo le dije que si llegaba a romper su promesa de mis chocolates iría a donde estuviera él y lo golpearía. Con tantos planes, terminamos siendo buenos amigos y antes de que yo siguiera viajando Matt me regalo un collar - puso su mano en su cuello y saco un collar, era solo un hilo con un dije en forma de circulo y un puntito rojo en medio - pero era un localizador, así el podría mandarme mis chocolates a cualquier parte del mundo - de pronto, el puntito rojo empezó a parpadear y Matt salió de su cuarto

- Y aquí están tus últimos chocolates, T-chan, al fin acabamos - Matt le entrego a Tommi una caja de color café con un bonito moño naranja adornándolo -Deseaba entregártelos en persona, y jamás imagine que eras la hermana de L, a pesar de que somos los mejores amigos nunca me lo contaste - Tommi abrazo a Matt, pero lo hizo intencionalmente, solo para acercarse a su oreja

- ¿Sabes? - susurro Tommi - Al que le debes regalar una caja de chocolates es al rubio, me asesina con la mirada - la pelinegra puso su mentón en el hombro de Matt y vio a Mello, Tommi le saco la lengua y le guiño un ojo, Mello mordió furiosamente su chocolate para tranquilizarse

- Bueno, ahora que ya no quedan dudas, chicos, ¿podrían llevar a Tommi a su cuarto?, tengo algo importante que decirle a Yagami-kun

- ¿A mi? - pregunto Light, quien había permanecido callado todo este tiempo (1)

- Bien, bien, nosotros la llevaremos, te dejaremos hablar en privado con tu koi…cof-cof hum… Yagami-kun - la relación de Matt y L fue mejorando poco a poco desde que los adopto, y Matt tomo la confianza de L como amigo, pudiendo llegar a ser un poco descarado y al final pudo lograr su cometido, que L se sonrojara - Vamos, vamos T-chan…por cierto ¿y tus cosas?

- Jeje llegaron antes que yo

- Oh bien - Matt pasó su brazo por los hombros de Tommi - Vamos Mello, Near, muevan sus traseros

Los aludidos se levantaron y siguieron la dirección que Tommi y Matt tomaron

"_Otosan, a pesar de que se perfectamente donde esta mi cuarto, mandas a los chicos, me encantaría descubrir que es lo que te traes entre manos" _pensó Tommi al ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de su hermano

L se aseguro de que los chicos no estuvieran en el pasillo

- Light…te tengo una propuesta

* * *

(1) **Lo siento, tenia que ponerlo, Light salio sobrando mucho en este capitulo xD pero lo amo, por ser un friki con complejos sadomaso XD, waaaa igual que Alemania xD, pero Light tendra su momento seeeeh, lo tendra Kyahahahaha, me imagine un final explendido :D Dios! Ya se en que terminara el Fic pero no se que va ir en medio xD jejeje **

**Bueno eso es todo :D**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Animos Holy-sensei!**

**Hoshii :D**


	5. Mudanza parte 1

**Bueno, aki estoy yo de nuevo, con el siguiente capitulo. Me habia tartado mucho porque...bueno me paso algo estupido, me queme mis deditos . TT-TT, estaba cocinando tranquilamente y puse algo al fuego y bueno, como habia aceite, me queme XD, por eso no habia podido escribir mucho jiji. Y voy a entrar a trabajar :/ no se en que, mi mamá no quiere que este de weba, asi que me consiguio un trabajo de medio tiempo y bueno eso :D. Y ahora, aunque trabajare y mis dedos se estan recuperando, estoy feliz ¿porque? por que la zorra de mi vecina por fin se larga kukuku, odio a esa vieja, es bien hombreriega XD y se larga wuhahahah 3, tambien porque ya llevo 5 años con un loco que me quiere por mis tonteras jiji.**

**Esto no lo pongo mucho, y particularmente se me olvida, pero a todos, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTE FIC Y POR AGUANTARME TANTO 3 LOS AMO, GRACIAS GRACIAS, ENCERIO. Este capitulo es para todos ustedes, para ti que me dejas un review o para ti que lee mi fic pero no deja review jijiji gracias. Sin mas ni menos.**

**Disfrutenlo mucho!**

* * *

Capitulo 5:

Mudanza (parte 1)

* * *

Inconscientes a la plática que se estaba efectuando abajo, los 4 subían las escaleras hacia el tercer piso, donde solo se encontraba el cuarto de Tommi y L, junto con otros cuartos que se mantenían cerrados con candado. Cuando llegaron al tercer piso, Tommi abrió la caja de sus chocolates casi desesperadamente, se le había ocurrido una gran idea, pensó que probablemente Mello aun no se daba cuenta de aquel "asuntirijillo"

- Dime Matt ¿estos de donde son? -dijo Tommi haciendo que Matt y los otros 2 posaran su vista en ella, mientras gustosamente la pelinegra probaba uno de los chocolates de la caja - Vaya, saben deliciosos - exclamo feliz Tommi, si bien Matt le había regalado exactamente 60 cajas de chocolate (y ella misma se sorprendía al ver que no engordaba) de un montón de países, ese era el más rico que había probado.

- ¿Enserio?, ¿saben ricos? - Matt probó un chocolate y sonrío satisfactoriamente

- Vamos chicos, prueben uno - dijo Tommi mientras ponía la caja de chocolates enfrente de Near y Mello, cada quien tomo uno

- Pero si son solo cuadritos de chocolates, no tienen ningún chiste - apunto Mello

- Y lo dice el señor me-como-una-tableta-de-chocolate-sin-nada-por-que-me-molesta-lo-demas - contraataco Matt

- En efecto estos cuadritos de chocolate tiene un sabor peculiar, podría decir que fueron hechos por algún Italiano - dijo Near después de darle un mordisco al chocolate

- ¿En verdad fue hecho por algún chef italiano?, ¿Quién fue?, ¿Giada de Laurentiis? Oh! Sabes que adoro a esa chica - Matt negó con la cabeza - ¿Mario Batali? ¡Dios dime que fue el! Ese tipo es muy buena onda, me regalo un pastel en mi cumpleaños - Tommi en verdad deseaba saber quien hizo sus chocolate

- Matt, ¡Dios que italiano lo hizo!, le pediré una caja entera de estos - replicaba Mello

- Se dejaron llevar por el comentario de Near - Tommi y Mello seguían a Matt, mientras este se dirigía al cuarto de Tommi, Near sonrío e igualmente camino, el sabía perfectamente quien los hizo, el le ayudo, mas bien, lo atrasó n poco - ¡Y yo ni siquiera soy italiano!

- Matt no juegues dime qui... ¡Jajajajaja!, ¡Nah, estas loca Tommi el no pudo!

- ¿Matt?, ¡si como no! -Mello, al igual que Tommi, se puso a reír - Ni siquiera puede hacerse un tazón con cereal y leche

- Ommm, que malos; no me creen capaz de hacer chocolates, esta bien el decir que no soy un repostero, pero a ustedes les gusto el chocolate que hice y bueno, con eso tengo - dijo Matt tranquilamente, el sabia cuanto se había esforzado - Awww, y Near hizo que los hiciera 2 veces, el muy tonto se tropezó e hizo que la salsa Tabasco callera sobre la mezcla

- Jajaja, Near, jajaja eres un tonto - Mello se reía escandalosamente, en verdad ya eran buenos amigos, pero no perdía oportunidad alguna si se trataba para burlarse del albino

- Dejémonos de tonterías - hablo Tommi cuando estuvieron enfrente de una puerta con una T gótica, saco una llave de su pantalón, la metió en el cerrojo, le dio una vuelta y empujo un poco la puerta para abrirla - ¡Ta rán! My room, simple pero chic, jaja - rio burlonamente Tommi mientras dejaba que los chicos pasaran

El cuarto era enorme, pintado de un color blanco crema, el suelo estaba tapizado con una alfombra a cuadros negros y blancos(como un tablero de ajedrez), en un rincón había una cama grande, a lado de esta había una mesa de noche con una lamparita, en la pared que estaba cerca la puerta había un sillón de cuero color blanco y en la pared siguiente había 7 franjas hasta arriba de la pared, cada una con los colores del arcoíris, bajo del arcoíris había una frase con letras de madera: _Wonderwall_

- Loca psiquiátrica - dijo Matt mientras veía la pared

- La verdad que si, no importa, pero si - exclamo Tommi contenta

Mello observo detenidamente el muro, debajo de las letras había imagines de varias cosas, una guitarra, el símbolo del PSP, una imagen de Matt…¡¿Matt?, la imagen mostraba a un Matt sonriente, pero con un cigarro en sus labios y en su mano derecha tenia el símbolo de victoria, había una de Near; estaba sonriendo y no era una sonrisa maligna, una sonrisa de verdad, estaba cruzado de piernas y con una almohada negra en su cabeza, también había una de L, con una paleta en su boca y un pastel en sus manos, al igual que las demás fotos se encontraba sonriendo.

Tommi se dirigió a su cama, tomo una mochila que estaba sobre esta y saco algo de la mochila, una cámara digital

- Salgan, salgan - dijo Tommi mientras arreaba a los jóvenes para que salieran de su cuarto, cuando estuvieron a fuera Tommi volvió a cerrar con llave su cuarto - Mello, ¿podrías recargarte en esa pared?

- ¿Me tomaras una foto?, pero si apenas nos acabamos de conocer - replico Mello, aunque se recargo en la pared que estaba enfrente del cuarto de Tommi

- Te conozco desde hace años - dijo Tommi encendiendo su cámara - Me aburrían con Mello esto, Mello el otro, Mello es tan… - susurro, aunque se pudo dar cuenta de que Matt la oyó - Acomoda tu chocolate aquí - Tommi movió el brazo de Mello y puso el chocolate en los labios del rubio

Mello sintió algo recorrer su espalda y tembló

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntaron los 3 muchachos mientras observaban a Mello

- Sentí una vibración en esta pared - dijo Mello

- Debió ser algún grito - a Matt y a Mello se les erizaron los vellos - ¡No un grito fantasmal! El grito de alguien de aquí; lo que pasa es que hay un material en esta casa que permite que sea aprueba de ruidos, el grito debió ser muy fuerte para que se sintiera la vibración - explico Tommi

- ¿A prueba de ruidos? - cuestiono Mello

- Tu sabes, para que haya paz en esta casa, para que no se oigan gritos o gemidos de dolor o placer, o de ambos, jeje - Tommi rio por lo que había dicho

Mello dirigió una mirada a Matt, enseguida, ambos chicos se sonrojaron y Matt aparto la vista, se oyó un "clic"

- Listo, es una foto perfecta, jeje - dijo Tommi observando la mini-pantalla de su cámara, en la foto aparecía un Mello con el chocolate aun en sus labios, pero con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas y una expresión feliz aunque confundida - Después la iré a revelar y la pondré en mi Wonderwall, wiii - Tommi hablo con una voz de niña pequeña

- Aun no me queda claro, ¿para qué es eso? - pregunto Mello tallándose los pómulos para que el sonrojo desapareciera

- Bueno, cuando tenía 5 años y estaba en el Wammy's, era una persona muy antisocial, se podría decir que permanecía fría como un refrigerador, cruel, pesada y antipática, así que me llevaron con el psicólogo, el me dijo que tenía que buscar algo que me hiciera feliz y me regalo un pequeño pizarrón, dijo que tenía que poner imágenes de todo lo que me gustara o apreciara, en ese pizarrón, me explico que en los hospitales psiquiátricos, los internos que todavía tienen la esperanza de curarse, tiene un muro donde colocan fotos de sus seres queridos y de cosas que los hacen felices, cosas por las que vale la pena luchar, a ese muro se le llama Wonderwall, era una chiquilla y aun no me interesaban cosas complejas, recuerdo que mi primer fotografía fue la de la guitarra que aun esta en el muro actual, se tocar muy bien la guitarra y esa fue mi primera manía, y la segunda, fue una imagen impresa del manga "Gravitation", y mi compañera fiel siempre fue esta cámara - suspiro mientras jugaba con sus manos, la cámara digital colgaba de su cuello y se dirigió a las escaleras - A veces creo que me parezco a Ritsuka tomando tanto recuerdo - suspiro - Chicos, creo que es mejor que bajemos para ver que fue ese grito, me estoy preocupando un poco

- Si claro - dijeron los 3

Caminaron y bajaron las escaleras lentamente, a la velocidad del gusano (xD)

- Y si ese fue Kira -dijo juguetonamente Tommi

Su audiencia rio, pero los cuatros se detuvieron en seco cuando les callo el 20 de la situación

- ¡¿O POR DIOS, Y SI ESE FUE KIRA? - los 4 muchachos, aunque asombrados por su perfecta sincronía, bajaron, ahora si, a la velocidad de la luz.

Se podían oir los estruendosos golpeteos de la suela de sus zapatos con los escalones, Mello saco su pistola de entre sus pantalones, Tommi hizo lo mismo que el rubio, aunque a diferencia de los pantalones de Mello, ninguno se había percatado de que la pelinegra traía un arma en los suyos. Ninguno de los dos llego a tocar el ultimo escalón y saltaron desde el antepenúltimo, provocando una extraña vibración en el suelo, les explico que los únicos que se enloquecieron fueron Mello y Tommi, a diferencia de ellos, Matt y Near tenían una actitud relajada, si bien igual estaban preocupados, nada podían hacer

- ¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS PUTO KIRA! - gritaron Tommi y Mello al llegar al living

Grata fue su sorpresa al ver que solo se encontraba L sentado en su habitual posición, pero estaba en el suelo, a lado de un Light muerto…¡¿muerto?

- ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi hermoso padre? ¿Qué le hiciste a la copia barata de Zac Efron?...¡¿podrá ser?... ¿Qué buscas aquí Beyond? - grito Tommi muy desesperada

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres B? ¿Qué buscas con matar a Light? - exclamaba Mello, igual o mas desesperado que Tommi

- Yo no diría matar, quizás se desmayo por lo que dije, pero seguirá vivo - L, o quien quiera que sea, se levanto del suelo - ¿Acaso me crees capas de matar a Light-kun? Nee, musume-chan - dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa extremadamente tierna y dulce, se podría decir que desbordaba miel por los poros

- Otosan, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, no fue mi intención, es que me asuste mucho, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón - exclamo la pelinegra, para después abrazar a su padre/hermano

- ¡Asquerosa traidora, como es que puedes caer en los brazos del enemigo tan rápido! - grito Mello apuntándole a Tommi

- ¡El no es nuestro enemigo, el es mi papá! - reclamo Tommi, igualmente apuntando hacia Mello, pero tenia su brazo derecho en la cintura de L y su pistola estaba en una extraña posición

- Disparas a matar, bien yo también estoy listo - dijo Mello posicionando su pistola de la misma forma que Tommi

_Mello disparo_

- …mmm…yo creo que una persona no se muere si le disparas con balas de salva, Mello-chan - sonrió juguetonamente Tommi al ver que de la pistola de Mello salía un humo espeso

- ¡MATT! ¡VEN AQUÍ PERRO SARNOSO! - grito Mello agitando su varita…digo, su pistola

Matt, quien se encontraba platicando muy amenamente con Near, se levanto de su posición y camino hacia Mello

- ¿Si Mello?

- ¿Por qué mi puta pistola no tiene sus malditas balas? No, eso no es a lo que me quise referir, más bien ¡¿Por qué maldita sea no tengo mi pistola?, ¡la que dispara balas, no putas bolitas de salva! -grito colérico…bueno ya saben, Mello

- Bueno - empezó Matt titubeante - ¿recuerdas cuando platicamos sobre tu pistola?, ¿recuerdas que te mencione que era muy peligroso dormir con un pistola en los pantalones?

- Lo recuerdo - dijo Mello fríamente

- ¿Re-recuerdas que me prometiste que cambiarias tu pistola normal por una de salva? - dijo Matt cubriéndose la cabeza con sus brazos - No-no se po-porque lo hiciste pero no es mi culpa, quizás si, quizás no…¡Bueno no se, golpeame si es lo que quieres! - Matt casi temblaba

- ¡Bastardo perro, fuiste tu! - Mello estaba a punto de golpear el estomago de Matt, a punto…

- Matt y tu recuerdas que fue lo que acordamos - Tommi había parado el golpe de Mello con su pierna - ¿recuerdas que me prometiste que si nos llegábamos a reencontrar no mostrarías tu lado masoquista? ¿Eeh? Perrito faldero

- Bien, no lo golpeare…por ahora - dijo Mello y observo a Tommi, su mirada se poso en Near.

Tommi miro a Mello, después a Matt y luego a Near. Near observo a los tres. Mello sonrio y miro a Near, ensancho su sonrisa y después miro a Tommi

- ¡Nooo, a Near tampoco, cabeza de chorlito! - Tommi corrió hacia Near y lo abrazo antes de que Mello pudiera alzar su pierna para atinar un buen golpe - Grrr, ni si te ocurra tocar algún cabello de la cabecita blanca de Near, comete a Matt si quieres…y si ¡lo digo literalmente! - dijo Tommi mientras apretujaba a Near en sus brazos

**Despues de unos momentos (en cuanto los chicos apaciguaron sus nervios y Light se desperto)…**

- Bien, creo que debo explicarles el porque de que Yagami-kun se encontrara en el suelo… - comenzó tranquilamente L

**Y bueno…unos 5 minutos despues (Oh, pobre L)…**

- ¿¡QUE, QUE! - la vibración de ese grito, seguramente retumbo por toda la mansión - No, no, no estas loco padre, como te atreviste a hacer eso, estas demente, eres un freak papá, Light no puede, Light no debe - Mello reclamaba y hablaba demasiado rápido mientras daba vueltas y vueltas en círculos

- Otosan, Otosan, Otosan, fue un momento de debilidad muy grande, enorme, extremado, ¡diablos, acaso te crees Matt! - Tommi igual le reclamaba a L

- ¿Encerio L? Quien lo diría…espera, ¿padre? ¿papá? - Matt se dio cuenta del dialogo de Mello

- ¡Diablos, lo dije en voz alta! Bueno no hay nada de que avergonzarme, el nos adopto, ahora somos sus hijos, tu eres el extraño por no llamarlo papá, yo siempre lo considere un padre, asi que es mucho mas fácil - explico Mello - ¡Hey, Near también lo hace!

Matt alzo las cejas incrédulo, era un chico al que le importaba un comino la vida, pero fue muy distraído al no darse cuenta de eso.

- Es verdad Matt - dijo Near serenamente

- ¿Es enserio L? Pero con que propósito - dijo Light cambiando de tema y decidiendo hablar sobre la propuesta

- Bueno, en particular pienso que tus padres ya no necesitan la carga de un casi veinteañero, asi que simplemente te ofrezco un lugar en la mansión, no me molesta, asi que es tu decisión - hablo L, metió su pulgar en su boca y comenzó a morder su uña

Oh si, Light estaba nervioso, seria algo común sentirse asi si la persona que amas te dice que vivas con el. No pensaba que seria algo perfecto, pero al menos estaría a lado de la persona que mas apreciaba, admiraba y amaba. Además, seria algo muy positivo. Si estaba un segundo mas a lado de sus padres, se sofocaría; cada dia lo trataban como a un bebe y si permanecia en esa casa, en un momento u otro, descubrirían que a su hijo perfecto le gustaban los hombres, bueno solo uno.

- Moe - susurro Tommi, quien aun estaba abrazada de L

- Claro, me encantaría - dijo animosamente Light

- ¡Tera moesu! - grito Tommi - Espera, primero te tienes que ir a despedir de tu familia, ir por tus maletas, te despediras de Soichiro, de Sachiko y de Sa…

- ¿Qué? -dijo Light confuso

- ¿Qué de que? - respondio Tommi

- ¿Tan rápido me cambiare de casa? ¿Qué les dire a mis padres? "Hola, me cambio de casa, voy por mis cosa…adiós" - dijo Light algo exaltado

- Nosotros no queríamos hacerte esperar, pensábamos que entre mas rápido estuvieras en la casa, mejor te sentirías, pero veo que nos hemos equivocado, puedes venir cuando sea, en unas semanas o meses - L quedo cabizbajo

- No, no, no; por mi esta bien, pero mis padres se entristecerán mucho, aunque L, tienes mucha razón, es hora de que habrá mis alas - dijo Light sonriente

- Bien, gracias - dijo L sonriente - Watari te llevara a tu casa para que acomodes tus cosas, mañana en la mañana iremos a buscarte

- Ok, muchas gracias L - Light se despidió de todos los presentes y bajo las escaleras

Nervioso, asi es como se sentía Light, nervioso, muy nervioso; a cada paso que daba sentía que se tambaleaba, estaba tan feliz que casi podría estar carcajeando, pero mantendría la compostura, no diría nada y no haría nada para revelar sus sentimientos hacia aquel detective.

Si, todo estaría bien.

¿O no?

No lo había pensado, el pelirrojo siendo tan descarado, Mello desesperándose porque el viviera allí y Tommi ¡Oh Dios, Tommi!, seguramente esa chica era igual de inteligente que L y además, por su comportamiento y por la palabra que dijo, ella era de esas chicas que suelen llamar "chica podrida" o en términos técnicos; una "fujoshi". Light suspiro, seria una odisea vivir a gusto con esos 3. Near, bueno, le tenia un poco de miedo, era mas serio que el mismísimo L, _"Dios, ¿en que me he metido?" _pensó Light mientras era dirigido por Watari al automóvil que lo llevaría a su casa.

**Mientras tanto, en la sala de estar…**

- En verdad - dijo Tommi

- Es algo sin sentido - reclamo Mello

- Pero es verdad - replico la pelinegra

- Oh es cierto, yo pague ese viaje - dijo L

- Una nueva historia - comento Near

Todos se encontraban en el suelo, sentados como si estuvieran en una ceremonia India. Platicando sobre algo sin sentido. Tommi saco su celular de una de sus bolsillo, checo la hora: _12:59 a.m._, suspiro y puso un cojin encima del celular

Lo que Tommi no quería, ocurrió.

La canción de Sleepless Beauty comenzó a sonar desde su teléfono

- ¡Mallacht! - Tommi suspiro y tomo el teléfono - ¿Bueno?

_- ¡¿Dónde ha estado señorita? Necesitamos el producto ahora mismo!_ _-_ una voz de hombre había llamado, y hablo tan alto que Tommi tuvo que separar el celular de su oído

- Imbécil, a mi no me gritas o te demando - dijo tranquilamente Tommi - Las malditas canciones de esa ignorante estarán enseguida, y tu tienes que tener listo mi dinero

_- Bien, ¿podrás entregarla mañana en la mañana? _

- Si, pero llegare un poco tarde, tengo un asunto - dijo aburrida Tommi

_- No importa, ella tambien llegara tarde, tuvo gi…_

- Me importa un comino a donde se fue esa tipa, yo llegare, entregare las canciones y me ire. Adiós - Tommi colgó

- Qué paso, Tommi - dijo L

- 12 canciones para mañana - dijo Matt - ¿O me equivoco?

- Si, ummm - Tommi puso su mano en su frente

- ¿Y no tienes ninguna? - pregunto Mello

- Ni si quiera el titulo de alguna

- Parece que si volveré a verte con tu traje de Lolita - dijo Near sonriendo macabramente

- ¡Cállate pelusa! - Tommi le aventó un cojin a Near

- ¿Lolita? - pregunto Mello, su cerebro trabajo a mil por segundo y se dio cuenta de algo - No me digas que son para…

- Si, para Misa-Misa

* * *

**Esta chica es una fujoshi si si si xD, en lo particular ya no odio a Misa, ya no, gracias a Blou XD y a su fic, pero Tommi si jejeje y bueno ahi esta la propuesta, no X-Kira-chan no es una propuesta de matrimonio jejeje. Pronto XD wiiii me voy, gracias a todos**

**Besos**

**Hoshii**

**P.D.: perdon si faltan acentos, pero ni el word me andaba y me ardian los dedos :/ XD**


End file.
